


Hidden Escapes

by 1Jemmagirl22



Series: Secrets and Scandals [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cami O'Connel bashing, Cami is a manipulative bitch, Davina is Caroline's sister, Drama, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Elena gets what she deserves and its really bad, Engagement, Esther and Liz are troublemaking match makers, F/M, Fluff, I'm being very loose with what is age appropriate for nineteen/twenty year olds, Pregnancy, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: After finally escaping the suffocating town of Mystic Falls the Mikaelson's thought everything would be freeing, but life isn't ever that easy.When engagements, unplanned surprise, medaling mother's, annoying new backstabbing bitches, unresolved issue's, and the ticking clock of Jo and Alaric's wedding the hopefully freed teenagers won't be as far away from the town's drama as they think.And with Esther as a mother, how long until the Mikaelsons are dragged back to the town they despise?Sequel to Broken Loves.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Secrets and Scandals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097381
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a disclaimer this is a sequel to Broken Loves, while you can read this without reading that you will probably want to read it to have full context. 
> 
> Also just to note unlike in Broken Loves this fan fiction will have less Bamon as Bonnie and Damon are going to collage in Boston, while they will still be included they won't be in the main drama and only included with fluff.

Caroline POV:

Caroline stared down at the ring in a state of shock. It was gorgeous the diamond was so large she didn’t think it was even real. She didn’t even know how Klaus got his hands on a ring like this, no wait she did, Esther. The daughter in law crazed woman would probably jump at the chance to buy her son an engagement ring.

Esther had been more than happy to buy her four children four very large New York apartments. It was pretty obvious Katherine and Davina would not separate from Elijah or Kol. And Rebekah and Caroline who had spent months with Stefan and Klaus didn’t like the idea either.

So they four couples simply decided to move in together. It wasn’t like they all hadn’t spent the past three months together anyways, so Katherine’s ‘creative’ solution was found. 

Caroline quickly closed the box and slipped it back into the drawer she had found it in. She didn’t want Klaus to find her with it. She was distracted by the buzz of her phone.

“Hi Bonnie.” She smiled. “How’s Boston.”

“Cold.” Bonnie answered. “But far away from Mystic Falls.”

“So is New York.” Caroline argued. She had been disappointed that Bonnie was going to collage in Boston but had excepted it seeing as how she was still going to end up spending all the holiday’s and summers with the Mikaelson’s.

“How is it going so far?” Bonnie asked.

Caroline snickered. “I’m guessing you hate moving?”

“Well I don’t have Rebekah and Katherine as neighbors. They probably organized everything and you cleaned everything. You three combined could keep the entire Mikaelson mansion cleaned if you were stressed enough.”

“You’re not wrong.” Caroline observed. “But we are who we are. How’s Damon?”

She could practically see Bonnie rolling her eyes. “And the relationship berade already. Unlike you and the Mikaelson’s who are all true love soulmatey after less than a year me and Damon have a normal relationship.”

“You spent the summer at his villa in Italy.” Caroline said flatly. “Normal collage student relationship really?”

Caroline looked up to see Katherine coming into her and Klaus’s room looking inpatient. “Sorry Bon, I have to go, Kat is looking angry. Talk soon.”

She quickly hung up. “What is it Kat?”

“Your sister is crazy.” She said. 

“Yes and so are you. We all agreed on this years ago. What could she have possibly done?”

“She’s wearing her engagement ring necklace right out in the open.”

Caroline stared at Katherine as if asking why it was a problem. Katherine rolled her eyes. “Nineteen year old collage girls shouldn’t have ten million dollar engagement rings on their neck.”

“And you shouldn’t have half your wardrobe or jewelry. If you say no Mikaelson jewelry that lovely bracelet Elijah bought you in London this summer goes to.”

Katherine slumped in defeat realizing Caroline was right. “Fine, but you still have to help me tell her off.”

Caroline took a deep breath as she tried to get Katherine’s attention off Davina. “I found an engagement ring in Klaus’s drawer.” She said quietly.

Katherine’s head shot straight up her eyes wide with complete and utter shock. She gaped at Caroline for a few seconds not even moving. Before Katherine could respond Rebekah came into the room and viewed the scene. 

“What happened to Kat?” she asked.

“I may have sent her into shock.” Caroline observed. “Its just two words Kat calm down.”

“What two words?”

“Engagement ring.” Katherine yelled finally over her shock. Caroline ran forward and put her hand over Katherine’s mouth. “Quiet. The guys could walk in at any time. We are all neighbors.”

“Nik has a ring?” Rebekah whispered in shock. “Wow I thought Kol or Elijah would be first.”

“And they still might be.” Caroline said. “I recognized the ring. We saw it in this shop in Paris. He’s had it for at least a month. He might just have bought it and not plan to use it for months years even.”

Katherine and Rebekah gave her identical looks of skepticism. “That’s likely.” 

“Oh come on. We’ve been dating for nine months.”

“And in love for a decade.” Rebekah pointed out. 

“Still.” Caroline argued.

“What is going on in here?” Davina asked coming into the room. “Oh please someone isn’t dead or pregnant.”

“NO!” All three shouted.

“Care here found an engagement ring in Klaus’s drawer.” Katherine explained. “And we were arguing over who’s engaged first.”

“We all think it will be Care and Nik.” Rebekah said. “Unless you and my dearest brother got engaged over the summer.”

Davina rolled her eyes. “If we were engaged I would be wearing the ring on my finger instead of my neck”

“Can we just go to dinner now?” Caroline asked. “You know before our boyfriends walk in on us in hushed discussion over rings. That might scare them off.”

Davina laughed. “Knowing them it would just encourage drastic romantic gestures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is a bit short but the other chapters should be longer, each chapter will cover quite a bit of story.  
> Also i would like idea's for jobs for the characters. for Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah i have concrete idea's but for everyone else i would love suggestions.


	2. Camille

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as Katherine continued to beg Davina to not wear the ring. It seemed Katherine had kept her love of secret relationships and wanted to keep all four of their relationships secret at school. Something Klaus, Kol, Stefan, and Davina had all immediately protested too.

It had been a month since school started and Caroline had found the ring. Rebekah had taken to daily checks to see if Caroline and Klaus were engaged a practice causing Caroline great annoyance. 

“Um excuse me?” a blond girl who looked about twenty asked. “You’re Caroline right? I’m Cami we have art together.”

“Oh ya Cami.” Caroline said turning away from her best friend and sister’s arguing. “We never actually met.”

“Well I’ve been trying to introduce myself to all the other students. I think you and I might be great friends.”

Caroline sighed. Over the years of living in Mystic Falls Caroline had learned to recognize a fake tone and Cami was definitely using one. She also didn’t like the way Cami was talking about everyone in their class; both Klaus and Stefan were in the art class with her making her hope Cami didn’t try anything.

Before Caroline could respond Katherine butted in. “Hello there, who are you?” Caroline sighed, Katherine’s defensive tone making her wary.

“I’m Cami, I was just introducing myself to Caroline here.” 

Caroline eyed Davina and before either could stop something bad from happening Elijah appeared. “Hello Camille. Sisters.” He directed at Caroline and Davina.

“Elijah, Caroline you’re Elijah’s sister?”

“Not biologically.” Elijah said sternly. “But she and Davina here are very close to my sisters. You should be going to your next class now Camille.”

Caroline watched as Cami reluctantly left seemingly deflated. “What was that?” Caroline asked.

“That was Camille, she’s not particularly nice.”

“I knew it.” Katherine smirked. “I could sense it.”

“Good work my love. I’ll warn Niklaus, Kol, and Stefan about her later.”

“I’m guessing that means she’ll try and move in on them?” Davina asked.

Elijah nodded. “She tried to date three of the men in my year at one. One of them Marcel even left the school because she was so persistent.”

Caroline sighed. “Barely here a month and we already have a new Elena. And I was so happy.”

Katherine POV:

Katherine smiled as Elijah kissed her. He had taken her out to a beautiful dinner and when they returned to the apartment it had taken less than a second for her to launch herself at him.

The kisses were hot and fast as she pulled him closer stripping off his jacket. “I love you.”

“Katerina.” He let out as she pushed him towards their bedroom. “As much as I love this, I need to talk to you.”

She pouted as she pulled away. “Is that why you took me to dinner to get me all nice and listeny.”

“I don’t need a reason to take you to a nice dinner Katerina.” He said softly. “But yes I did think it would help.”

“What’s wrong Lijah?” 

“I’m going to start working for Mikael before Christmas. He wants me to start working with him so I’ll be stopping school.”

Katherine stared at Elijah. “Why would he make you leave, he knows you love school.”

“Because my father seems to be under the impression that if I am working for his company it will be easier for him to take legal action against Elena.”

Katherine froze, her eyes big and wide as Elijah’s words sunk in. “He wants to sue Elena?”

“He wants her in jail for at least five years. He wants her to pay her time for the death of our daughter.”

Katherine felt a tear run down her face and quickly reached up to brush it away. She launched herself forward again this time crying as she hugged Elijah. She felt him pick her up bridal style and carry them over to their bed.

“It’s alright my love, I know it hurts. But Mikael will make sure we get justice for our daughter.”

“Why does your father care about me? And for that matter Caroline and Davina? He treats us like Freya, he practically loves us more than his son’s.”

“Mikael is harsh but he’s very loyal. He loves his children and his grandchildren even more. And he also takes acts against his family very seriously.”

She sighed she felt Elijah laid her back onto the bed. “You should sleep Katerina. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Not by much.” She whispered. “She’d have been born by now. We’d have a baby daughter.”

“The pain will never go away my dear, but in time it won’t hurt anymore.”

“I wish it was as easy for me as it was for you.” she said quietly. “You can burry the pain far better than I can. It took you less time than me to grieve.”

“I’m still grieving my love.” He said as he pulled her against him. “But you lost more than me, and you will never get that back. Even if we have more children they still won’t give you that back.”

She relaxed into him with nodding with his words. “I love you.”

“And I you Katerina.”

Caroline POV:

She was happy, Klaus had grabbed her hand on Friday and dragged her to his car saying they were going away for the weekend. He had brought her to a beautiful house a couple hours outside the city. 

It was massive and right next to a lake, Caroline was excited about coming back with everyone else. They had spent all of Saturday inside, kissing, watching him paint; it was the closest she had gotten to total happiness since Europe.

He had even made her a beautiful dinner, something she always found amazing. She smiled as her head fell against Klaus’s shoulder, his arm holding her closely as they stared out the large windows.

“What’s wrong my love?” he asked softly as he began to twirl a strand of her hair.

“Nothing Nik.” She said. “I’m just annoyed about Cami.”

Klaus chuckled bringing her up to look at him. “Why waist your time worrying about such things my love. You know you are the only person I have ever or will ever love.”

“I just, she reminds me of Elena. I don’t want to spend the next four years suffering through another one of her. I want to be able to be with you without any problems or complications. Without anyone acting like I shouldn’t for some stupid reason.”

“You will.” he said. “You still doubt yourself love, but I don’t. It doesn’t matter what anyone tries to do or say, I love you, always and forever, and that will never change. For the rest of our lives I will make sure you have everything you want, and no one will ever cause you harm.”

Her eyes widened as she tried to understand his words. “Nik, what are you saying?”

“Marry me.” He asked. “Was I being to subtle?”

Her face broke into a wide smile as she launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him. She felt him pull away, still not letting go of his arms around her. “So is that a yes?”

She giggled. “A thousand times over. Can I see the ring?”

“You’ll have to let me go first love.”

She pouted but aloud him to let her go and stand from the couch. He returned a minute later with the small box she had found weeks prior. He opened it to reveal the ring. Somehow with him holding it she felt it was more beautiful.

She gasped slightly as he took the ring and slipped it on her finger. “How did you sneak this past me in Paris?”

“I ordered it than snuck out and got it while you were asleep. The real question is why weren’t you more surprised?”

“I found it.” She said quietly. “When we were moving in.”

“You mean you’ve known about it for weeks and didn’t say anything?”

“I was waiting for you. I knew you’d be upset with not being able to ask me how you wanted to.”

He smiled placing the box on the table and than capturing her lips in his. The feeling of kissing him never got tiring. It never made her want it less. 

Somehow this time was different, the kiss held something it hadn’t before. A possessiveness she had only seen him have with her. She loved him more than anything, more than anyone ever could. The idea of being his, of them being each other’s happier than anything anyone else could ever do. 

They continued on like that all of Sunday, kissing, confessing, telling each other over and over just how much they loved the other. It was her truest form of happiness, and not matter what happened when they got back to the real world, it wouldn’t matter, because they would still have each other.

Rebekah POV:

“Would you stop figiting?” Stefan asked as he trailed kisses down her neck. They were over at Katherine and Elijah’s having breakfast and waiting for Klaus and Caroline to return from their little get away.

“No.” she grumbled as he tried kissing her more to distract her. “I want to know.”

“Know what?” Stefan asked.

Rebekah froze. “Um,”

“What’s going on?” Katherine asked as she came into the living room.

“Bekah knows something about Klaus and Caroline and she won’t tell me.”

Katherine paled. Stefan’s mouth dropped open. “You know too.”

“It’s not our place.” She tried as Rebekah shook her head.

“You’ll know soon Stef.” Rebekah said.

As if on cue the front door of the apartment opened and Klaus came in. “Hey everyone, what’s going on?”

“We were wondering why you would whisk your girlfriend away for a weekend out of the blue.” Stefan said. “Any particular reason.”

“A Paris diamond.” Caroline answered coming into the house. “A very sparkly Paris diamond.”

Rebekah and Katherine’s mouths dropped open. Stefan looked around before he realized what it meant and joined the girls. “We’re engaged.” Caroline specified. “Now where’s Elijah, I want to rub it in his face that Nik proposed first and win some money with Kol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Klaroline are engaged. Hidden Escapes chapters will be longer than my other story's so the chapters will be posted two weeks apart. another thing about Hidden Escapes is it's 3/4 fluff and 1/4 Elena bashing. The main drama of the story won't come for a while and it's really just going to be massive fluff.


	3. Thankfulness is wonderful when Tyler Lockwood’s not around

Caroline POV:

“Seriously Bekah you’ve re arranged the table four times.” Davina said. 

“I don’t care. It should be perfect so at Christmas I can rub it in mothers face.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. They had decided to spend Thanksgiving at the house Klaus took her to in New York instead of Mystic Falls. While they all wanted to spend time with their parents, Freya, and Finn none of them were ready enough to go back.

Caroline was also nervous about telling her mother and Esther about her and Klaus’s engagement. After their friends and siblings had gotten over the shock Rebekah had jumped into wedding planning mode and was instantly shut down.

However it was Kol who brought up Esther and Liz. Caroline knew Rebekah may be bad about weddings but she was a kitten in compared to a skyscraper when it came to Esther and weddings. So she had sworn everyone to secrecy and told them they would confess to Esther at Christmas. 

While New York was still better than Mystic Falls Cami had become more persistent at both Klaus and Stefan as Elijah had warned. Caroline even had to be restrained by Kol one time a few weeks prior.

It didn’t help that Caroline couldn’t even make Cami back down by saying she and Klaus were engaged. Katherine’s secret rule had only become more strict after the engagement. She knew Katherine had a point, collage freshman weren’t supposed to be engaged.

Davina had provided Caroline with a chain to wear her ring on like her when she was in public. She had been careful not to mention to Bekah that Kol had asked her permission to propose, hoping to save her sister and friend the wrath of Rebekah Mikaelson.

“Has Bekah lost it yet?” Kol asked as he came into the dinning room.

Caroline chuckled. “No, but I would suggest you save your girlfriend before she looses it.” She turned to him smirking. “And there are still two hours until dinner, perfect time for questions.”

She walked away leaving him wide eyes and shocked. She snickered as she walked into the kitchen to find Katherine and Stefan covered in flour and Elijah trying not to laugh.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I tried to make pie.” Katherine answered. “We may or may not have gotten into a small food fight with the dusting flour.”

“Okay that’s it I’m making the dessert.” Caroline said. “Stefan and Nik get the food and I have the dessert.”

“Will you have time?” Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean you two were the last up this morning. I thought you would never leave your bedroom.” He finished with a playful smirk.

Caroline growled at him. “Make fun of us again Salvatore and I’ll get Bekah to start planning your wedding.”

“We aren’t engaged.” He deafened. 

Caroline smirked. “Of course your not, you’d have to ask Mikael permission first. And then you’d have gotten pummeled to a pulp by Nik and Kol.”

“She’s not wrong.” Elijah said. “I believe when you are forced to ask Niklaus and Kol their permission to marry our sister they will get at least one good punch in each.”

“Oh I’m so proud Elijah.” Katherine said. “You’re gaining snark, I’m such a proud teacher.”

Davina POV:

Davina giggled as Kol dragged her out of the house. It was cooler in New York in November than Mystic Falls making Davina shiver slightly. “Kol it’s cold out here, where are we going?”

“I want to show you something.” He said. After a minute more of walking they arrived at the house’s lake. Davina gasped. It was beautiful. It reminded her of when Kol had taken her to Mikaelson manner.

“It’s a beautiful view.” She said. “But I still don’t get why we’re here.”

He chuckled. He stepped forward and kissed her lightly. She reached up to deepen the kiss but he didn’t let her. Pulling away he kept his arms around her and their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you.” he whispered. “More than anything else in the world.”

“I love you too.” She said just as quiet. She wasn’t sure why they were whispering. It reminded her off last year, all the sneaking around and the secrets. She almost missed them being in their own little world without anyone else knowing.

She felt his hand go to the chain around her neck. He pulled out the ring out from under her dress. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

She didn’t even have to say yes. Somehow she knew that they would have always come here. They loved each other too much for anything else. If she could only have one person in the world she would choose him, she would always choose him.

“Is that even a question?” she asked. “Of course I will marry you. I’ve been wearing our engagement ring for almost a year.”

He smirked. “Well I wanted to ask, you know so that some day we can tell our kids about it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You asked because Esther and Liz would have murdered you if you didn’t.”

“You know me so well my darling.” He said. “Now let’s go back inside and watch Bekah unravel.”

Katherine POV:

Katherine just got back downstairs after washing all of the flour off when Elijah pulled her into a kiss. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Enough snogging.” Rebekah yelled. “I need help, now!”

Katherine groaned as Elijah pulled away. “We have to go assist your pain of a sister my dear.”

“That we do Katerina.” He said.

Before the made it to the kitchen the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” Katherine said. 

She opened the door to find a smiling Bonnie Bennet and Damon Salvatore. “Hi Kat.” Bonnie said.

Katherine hugged her. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well Bon-bon here got a call from Care-bear saying Klaus proposed so she dragged me down to your mock Thanksgiving. I mean what else were we going to do, go home?”

“Never.” Katherine said. “Come on, let’s go see Care-bear and Stefan.”

“Steffy!” she shouted. “Your brother’s here.”

“This is going to be so much more fun than if we were in Mystic Falls.” Damon said.

“I’m not sure, it would be fun to make our relatives squirm. Relaxing is the better word.” Katherine said. 

Rebekah POV:

“When do you think Kol is going to propose?” she asked while Stefan kissed her. The dinner had been full of laughing and for once not a single breakdown. They had all enjoyed it, finally being able to not worry about what would happen in town.

“Bekah you need to calm down.” Stefan said as he kissed her again. “It’s Thanksgiving, wedding plan later.”

“But I.” he put his finger on her lips. “If you stop right now we can enjoy the rest of our night and our long weekend.”

Rebekah sighed. “Well I guess you are slightly better than wedding planning.”

“Slightly?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smirked at him. “Oh yes slightly, especially since I will be even crazier for our wedding.”

Caroline POV:

“I’m happy.” Caroline said as she lay against Klaus’s chest. 

“And that’s all you should be my love.” he whispered kissing her head. 

“You know I’m not a queen.” She said. 

“You are to me my love.” He said as he kissed her softly. “Always and forever my light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Christmas and Esther the wedding crazed monster, what could go wrong?


	4. The Christmas Announcements

Katherine POV:

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” She growled into her phone. “They didn’t.”

She had been talking to Jeremy for the past fifteen minutes discussing their Christmas plans when they began discussing their parents. She was tapping her foot at the airport terminal waiting for their plane back to Mystic Falls. 

It was finally Christmas break meaning the collective Mikaelson’s and friends were all flying back to spend the three-week winter break from school in seclusion and peace.

Damon and Bonnie had declined and in stead fled to California for a beach vacation to the dismay of the Salvatore’s. It seemed that Giuseppe and Lillian were still upset at their son’s for fleeing the town and one refusing to return for Christmas. Not that Stefan would see them much; he was only going to politely greet his parents before retreating to the Mikaelson estate.

Katherine had thankfully been kept up to date on the goings of Mystic Falls by Freya, via Esther’s information, as Freya had been going on many business trips down to New Orleans. 

She was glad Elijah didn’t have to go on Business trips for his new job working for Mikael. They still hadn’t told the others the real reason Elijah had accepted the position at his fathers company in stead on continuing school. 

“Oh they did.” Jeremy said. “Hey flat out accused us of running off to elope because she was pregnant when I said we weren’t coming back for Christmas.”

Katherine clenched her fist trying not to yell in an airport. “I’m guessing you stopped talking to them.”

“I wasn’t talking to them much any way’s. They have been calling me constantly but I was mostly ignoring them. I decided to make an exception for Christmas but I think I just solidified it more.”

“I hate them.” She said. “I mean seriously what kind of parent says that to a child.”

“Ours.” He answered. “But it’s probably the whole town, you know how it is. Freya have any new good rumors about us.”

Katherine snickered. She had been relaying any good rumors about Jeremy and Anna, or the Mikaelson’s to Jeremy whenever she got them. “Oh ya, Freya called me last week. Apparently the town has moved on to discussing Damon and Bonnie after they told their parents they were spending Christmas together.”

“Let me guess, eloped in Aruba?” Jeremy asked.

Katherine smirked at her brother. “Excellent guess but no, apparently Bonnie is a witch who spelled Damon to fall in love with her.”

She heard Anna fall over laughing in the background as Jeremy snickered. “Now that one is original. I don’t think we’ve heard that one before.”

Katherine looked up as she heard the gate announcer saying five minutes to boarding. “Sorry Jer the plane’s about to board. I’ll call you on Christmas to check in. Bye.”

“Bye Kitty. Have fun with your boyfriend. And if you two get engaged, please tell me.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Goodbye Jeremy.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline groaned as Klaus opened the door. They were right outside the Mikaelson mansion about to go in. Davina seemed just as apprehensive as Caroline both fearing the wrath of Esther when she saw their rings.

When Davina and Kol had announced their engagement Rebekah had yet again lost it. She had almost finished dialing Esther’s number when Davina had tackled her and confiscated her phone. 

The engagement bliss didn’t last long. The first Monday back after the long weekend of happiness Cami had tried to kiss Klaus. Caroline had slapped her across the face and threatened to a lot worse if she tried it again.

Sadly the conniving little bitch didn’t stop. While she stopped in her attempts on Klaus her attempts on Stefan only increased causing Rebekah to throw herself even more into wedding planning to keep from attacking Cami.

So now here they were standing outside the Mikaelson mansion trying to avoid the wedding monster known as Esther Mikaelson her future mother in law. It was even worse because Mikael and Liz were staying at the mansion for the holiday that was in a few days.

“Please Nik don’t make me go.”

He snickered at her as he pulled her out of the car, softly kissing her on the head. “Calm down my love. Mother is scary but she won’t hurt you, she’ll be overjoyed two of her son’s are engaged.”

“That’s what I’m afraid off.” Caroline muttered, but reluctantly started walking for the house.

When the group knocked on the door it was opened by a frantic looking Freya. “Thank goodness. You have no idea what I’ve been dealing with.”

She practically pulled Caroline and Davina inside the house. She scowled at Klaus and Kol. “Mother has been trying to set me up with some duke in London. A duke! You’d better tell her your engaged or I will chop you two to pieces.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Stefan said. 

She raised an eyebrow. “She lost all her favorite match makers, of course it’s that bad.”

“Children.” Esther said coming into the hall. “Caroline, Davina, Katherine, and Stefan oh I’m so glad you’re here.”

She hugged them all before stepping back happily. “Liz is at work but she’ll be back later. I’m so glad you all decided to come back here for Christmas. I’m still disappointed you didn’t come for Thanksgiving.”

Kol rolled his eyes. “Oh calm down mother, you get us for three weeks.”

Esther crossed her arms. “Not goo enough. I’m till disappointed you went to school in New York. I know you want to leave town but if you had gone back to England I could have moved home as well.”

“Finn’s in England working for father.” Klaus said. “And you can’t drag us back to a mansion hoping for grandchildren before we’re done with collage.”

She sighed. “Fine then, at the very least are any of you engaged?”

Before Rebekah could speak Sage and Finn came in, Sage was carrying a little boy with red hair. Esther picked him out of Sage’s arms and then gave the group a stern look. “See I want more grandchildren like Henrick.”

“Esther.” Mikael said. “Stop it. You will make Niklaus and Kol put the grandchildren off longer, you know how they are.”

Caroline giggled. Mikael was right Klaus and Kol would likely delay if they kept being nagged, not that it would be up to them to begin with. 

Kol stepped forward slightly and Caroline stiffened. She had hoped they’d wait for her mother to reveal the engagements. “Mother-”

Before he could say anything a light squeal came from Sage. Esther turned to her and then looked back and noticed the rings on Davina and Caroline’s fingers. Her eyes practically flew out of her head.

“Finally.” She yelled pulling Caroline and then Davina into a hug. “My dear son’s what took you so long?”

“We’re nineteen.” Caroline said.

Esther waved her hand. “Oh please I was engaged when I was eighteen. Now when are these weddings, when were these proposals, and why didn’t you tell me the second you were engaged.”

“Maybe we should head to the living room.” Finn suggested. “This conversation seems like it would need alcohol.”

“I don’t think you’ve said something so right in your entire life brother.” Rebekah said.

Davina POV:

Esther had been very upset when she found out both couples had been engaged for more then a month and hadn’t told her. But she had softened up when Rebekah had started discussing the wedding plans with her.

The dinning room door opened to reveal Liz. Caroline and Davina rushed over to hug her. “Hi girls I’m so happy you came back for Christmas.”

“Liz you won’t believe this, they’re engaged.” Esther said.

Liz stared at the girls with her arms crossed. “I distinctly remember telling your fiancé’s to calls me after you said yes to their proposals.”

Davina spun around to glare at Kol. “Oh really.”

Kol raised his hands in surrender. “Look I didn’t because we all agreed to wait until Christmas.”

“Well I knew, but only because my dearest brothers would never dare lie to me.” Freya said.

Mikael chuckled. “We would be fools to my dear.” He directed his eyes to Davina and Caroline. “Don’t worry girls I’ll make sure Esther doesn’t plan the wedding for anytime in the near future.”

“But not to far.” Esther said. “I want more grandchildren.” Her words directed towards her son’s

Both Klaus and Elijah chocked on their drinks as she said it and Kol turned slightly pink. Rebekah and Katherine snickered at their reactions. 

Freya flat out giggled. “Oh isn’t it good to be home.”

Katherine POV:

“No.” Katherine said. “I am not leaving this estate until the drive to the airport.”

“Kat you and I both know if we don’t do this now it will be harder when we come back for Jo and Ric’s wedding and we don’t want to ruin it for them do we?”

Katherine huffed and sunk lower into the couch as Stefan tried to coax her out. He was trying to get her to go with him to see both of their parents and put everything to rest once and for all.

“They shunned Jeremy and barely even cared when Elena pushed me down a flight of stairs and I stole everything from them. I don’t want to see them ever again.”

Stefan sighed and looked to Elijah who had spent the whole argument off to the side. “Will you please explain to her why this is important.”

Elijah sighed stepping forward and drawing her into his arms. He kissed her head and then pulled away to look at her. “Katerina, you need closer so you can move on. But if you don’t want to go, you don’t have too.”

She shook her head and fell back into Elijah’s arms. “I don’t want to see them ever again. I have my closer. I don’t care if they make a scene at the wedding I just can’t do it now.”

Rebekah POV:

After finding quite a few reasons to avoid all of the Mystic Falls holiday events Rebekah had been tempted to sneak into town and see what people were saying. It was nothing new to her. 

All of the gossip was about the return of the Mikaelson’s, Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Gilbert, and Liz Forbes girls and how none of them seemed to have shown their faces in town at all yet. 

When she got back to the mansion everyone was waiting in the living room for dinner to be ready. She plopped down on the couch next to Stefan, interrupting his conversation with Klaus.

“What happened?” he asked as he kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Oh nothing new, I was hoping for some good gossip but it’s all about us.”

“Of course it is.” Davina said from her place on Kol’s lap. She was playing with his hair and kissing him ever so often in a way that made Rebekah cringe as his sister.

“Well we could hope the town would move on.” Klaus said. “Or that idiot Lockwood would get himself into enough trouble.”

Caroline scowled. “At least Tyler is better than Cami.”

Rebekah had to agree. The sneaky little bitch had only been getting pushier and pushier with Stefan. Like Caroline even the thought of the girl made her blood boil.

“Whose Cami?” Freya asked.

“A conniving little bitch.” Rebekah growled. Kol and Klaus cringed at her tone and Stefan drew her closer into a hug to try and calm her down. “She’s been trying to move in on Nik and Stefan even though she knows they’re with us.”

Freya smirked. “And you haven’t done anything to her?”

Davina raised her hands. “Well I said we should rub the engagement rings in her face but Kat said no.”

Freya raised her eyebrow at Katherine. “Really? You having restraint?”

“I’m maturing.” Katherine attempted. Even Elijah didn’t believe it as he snorted before kissing her, while the rest of the room simply snickered quietly. 

Katherine scoffed. “What I can’t mature?”

Caroline sat up from Klaus’s arms. “No Kat you can just not in regards to making man stealing bitches pay. I think you’re just biding your time until we’re all engaged and you can throw a quadruple engagement party.”

Caroline POV:

“Nik its Christmas.” She pouted as he pulled her away from the dinning room and up to their room.

He smirked. “I understand love but my dear brothers have already disappeared and Bekah looks about ready to jump on Stefan. And you still have one more Christmas present.”

“What more than a pile od diamonds and a free pass on the next three months of wedding planning with your mother and sister?” 

He grabbed her hand as he pulled her into her room at the mansion. He covered her eyes with his hands and positioned her in place without letting go. “Nik.” She complained.

“Sh, love just wait a second I’m almost, perfect.” He took away his hands and she looked at her present. She gasped. Hanging on the wall across from her bed was a giant painting.

It was beautiful, and so perfect she couldn’t stand it. Every Mikaelson was there even little Henrick. Katherine, Stefan, Davina, her, Sage, even Liz stood in her uniform next to Caroline. It was perfect; so perfect it made her cry.

She turned to him in tears. “You painted this, for me?”

He nodded brushing away her tears. “Our family. I titled it always and forever. It’s a peace for you and you alone. I painted everyone how they truly are. Katherine in her outrages heals, your mother in her uniform, Davina in the paragon diamond. The things that we each hold close to us.”

Before he could continue she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. As always she melted under his touch as she felt him pull her against him.

Somehow he just kept making her love him more. Every kiss, every gift, every time he told her how special she was she fell more in love with him. 

She pushed him until they were both against the bed bringing his jacket off as she held him between her kisses. He began to trail kisses down her neck as she tour of his shirt.

It didn’t matter anymore what anyone did. Whatever happened she knew he would always be hers just as she was his. It didn’t matter if they were married or dead they would always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some time jumps. as a prequel for next chapter it's title is "Well That was Unexpected" 
> 
> Theories?


End file.
